Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, method, and system for displaying an antenna location of a communication terminal, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
The recent mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) are capable of establishing non-contact communication based on, for example, near field communication (NFC). For example, such mobile terminal with the NFC function reads connection information to be used for establishing a wireless communication with a communication device, from a programmable NFC tag attached to the communication device. Using the read connection information, the mobile terminal establishes a wireless communication with the communication device, to perform various operation in cooperation with the communication device.